Un día especial
by Micasse
Summary: Un encuentro que cambia la vida de Sakura, dándole un nuevo rumbo...un ItaxSakuxSasu!


Hola!!! Acá traigo otro ItaxSakuxSasu!, espero que les guste ^^.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran, Kakashi estaría con Iruka y Gaara e Itachi sería míos…jijiji *O* y Sasuke-teme no existiría, perdón a las que les guste u.u.

-"……"- pensamientos.

* * *

Una joven de 17 años, de cabello rosa y hermosos ojos verdes, que en ese momento parecía que brillaban por las lágrimas que salían de ellos…corría desesperadamente por las calles de Konoha.

-"Estoy cansada de todo esto, cansada de vivir fingiendo que estoy bien sonriendo falsamente. Esta no es la vida que quiero"- pensaba al tratar de alejarse de todo…de todos.

-Una chica tan linda como tú no debería estar sola a estas horas- pronunció un joven al aparecer frente a ella.

Esa capa negra con nubes rojas…el sombrero de paja en la cabeza, cubriendo la bandana con el símbolo de la aldea tachada, era imposible no reconocerlo...

-Akatsuki…- Murmuró asustada la ojiverde parando de correr, quedando estática sobre el suelo.

-Veo que me conoces- dijo divertido quitándose el sombrero. Dejando a la vista unos ojos rojos como la sangre, un pelo negro como la noche sujetado en una coleta baja y unas facciones duras, frías…pero no por eso menos hermosas.

-Uchiha Itachi. Cómo no conocerte, eres un criminal clase S buscado y temido en todas las aldeas- sin ser conciente de lo que hacía, avanzó un paso en la dirección del traidor.

-Y tú me temes?- preguntó curioso.

-No puedo temer a alguien de quien sólo escuché rumores, eso sería estúpido- contestó enojada.

-Y dime…por qué tu mirada es la de alguien que no quiere vivir más?- le cuestionó preocupado.

Sí, el gran Itachi Uchiha estaba preocupado por alguien más que no sea él mismo…toda una sorpresa.

-Porque la única persona que amé se fue y me abandonó de la manera más ruin- le contestó la pelirosa con ira contenida.

-Ya veo. Mi hermano es un verdadero estúpido. Dejar a una chica tan valiosa como tú, es de alguien sin cerebro- susurró suavemente, acariciando dulcemente la mejilla de Sakura.

No supo en que momento Itachi se había acercado tanto, pero eso era lo de menos…el calor que le transmitía esa caricia era lo único que importaba para ella.

-Por qué me tratas con cariño?. Se supone que deberías matarme, por qué no lo haces?- indagó sorprendida.

-No lo se, pero creo que me enamoré de ti- dijo tranquilamente.

-Eso es imposible…- Sakura estaba en shock.

Acaso había oído bien?...no, eso no era posible…Itachi Uchiha enamorado de ella?! Esto tenía que ser una broma, sí, una broma muy pesada. Como en los programas estúpidos que ve Naruto, en donde les juegan bromas pesadas a las personas y quedan gravadas en cámaras escondidas…sí, eso es lo que es.

-No, no lo es. Eres la primera persona que me dice las cosas sin temor, ya sea que las acepte o no. Tus ojos dicen mucho más que tus palabras…no entiendo como pasó, pero…no puedo sacarte de mi mente- le explicó mirándola fijamente, para después besarla tiernamente en los labios.

La pelirosa estaba muy sorprendida…ese era su primer beso y se lo daba nada más ni nada menos que Itachi Uchiha! Un asesino!!!. Pero por más extraño que fuera, no le desagradaba…al contrario, le gustaba mucho y sin darse cuenta, dócilmente estaba respondiendo al beso.

Itachi al sentir como Sakura correspondía, la tomó por la nuca acercándola más a su cuerpo, intensificando así el beso.

-Con esto queda claro que eres mía y de nadie más- le murmuró en el oído.

-Eso no te lo puedo asegurar, tengo muchos pretendientes- le sonrió coqueta.

-Eso no es un obstáculo, cuando se enteren de quién eres, no se van a interponer- una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro.

-Es extraño…a pesar de que estaba enamorada de Sasuke, siempre pensé que él era muy parecido a ti en cuanto a apariencia. Pero…tú eras el que aparecía en mi mente antes de dormir, más no le prestaba atención- confesó avergonzada.

-Que te quede claro una cosa Sakura, yo no soy como mi estúpido hermano menor, no te voy a abandonar. Eres la primera persona que amo, por nada del mundo te haría daño- Le dijo abrazándola con mucha ternura.

-Itachi, gracias, contigo me siento muy bien- con una sonrisa en el rostro correspondió el abrazo.

-Sakura!- se escuchó gritar de espaldas a la pareja.

La pelirosa volteó despacio, había reconocido perfectamente aquella voz…

-Sasuke…-

-Sakura-chan! Aléjate de él, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto! Dattebayo!- gritó un rubio hiperactivo.

-Naruto, no te voy a permitir que le hagas daño- le advirtió.

-Pero Sakura-chan…él es un criminal, un asesino-

-No, es la persona de la cual me enamoré- aseguró.

-El teme volvió Sakura-chan!. No es eso lo que queríamos?- preguntó confuso.

-Ya no Naruto, lo que sentía por Sasuke era mera obsesión, nada más. A eso no se le podía llamar amor- confesó, sorprendida de lo fácil que le resultaba hablar de aquel tema.

-Acaso te enamoraste de mi hermano, Sakura?- se burló el Uchiha menor.

-Y eso por qué habría de importarte, Sasuke?- indagó su hermano.

-Para saber que tan bajo había caído. Como no pudo tenerme a mi, quiere que tú ocupes mi lugar, es patético- una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en su boca.

-Tienes razón Sasuke, Itachi no podría ocupar tu lugar, porque él es mucho mejor que tú. Tu hermano me ama, me valora, cosas que nunca hiciste- su voz sonaba tranquila, calmada.

-Porque no valías la pena, siempre fuiste una molestia y siempre lo serás- sonrió con maldad.

Pero sus ojos no mostraban lo mismo, había una pequeña chispa de algo que la pelirosa no pudo notar, más Itachi creyó saber lo que significaba…

-Vuelves a decir algo así sobre Sakura y juro que te arrepentirás, estúpido otouto- el Uchiha mayor había activado su sharingan, lo que indicaba que hablaba en serio.

-Déjalo, Itachi. Vamonos de aquí- pidió la ojiverde.

-Sakura-chan, si sales por la puerta de Konoha sin autorización de la vieja y con Itachi serás considerada una traidora- le dijo el rubio, mirándola preocupado.

-Lo se, pero eso es lo que quiero. Si para estar con Itachi tengo que ser una traidora, que así sea- sentenció rotunda.

-Pero…y tu familia?- preguntó tratando de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Todos tienen sus vidas. No quiero seguir sonriendo falsamente, pretendiendo que no pasa nada cuando en realidad me estoy muriendo por dentro. Si con Itachi puedo ser feliz, dejaré la Villa…ustedes estarán bien sin mi- Sakura sonreía feliz, pero con lágrimas cayendo libremente por sus brillantes ojos verdes.

-Si eso es lo que quieres Sakura-chan, no te lo impediré. Eres como mi hermana, quiero que seas feliz. Y si con Itachi lo eres, está bien- Le dijo al tiempo en que la estrechaba fuertemente en sus brazos.

-Gracias, nii-san. Cuando me marche quiero que saludes de mi parte a Tsunade-sama, a Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Lee y a Ino-cerda. Diles que los quiero mucho y que nunca los voy a olvidar- sonreía, lo hacía como hace mucho tiempo…no sólo con los labios, sino también con los ojos.

-Si, lo haré Sakura-chan-

-Y a ti tampoco te voy a olvidar, sabes que te quiero. Y Sasuke… aunque tú no me quieras, yo te aprecio y deseo que algún día seas feliz- por mucho que quisiera odiarlo por todo el sufrimiento que le causó, no podría…siempre recordaría a aquel niño frío y solitario que conoció cuando eran niños.

Luego de decir eso, Itachi se acercó a la ojiverde y la besó para dejar en claro que era suya y de nadie más.

-Nos tenemos que ir, no voy a volver a Akatsuki asi que vamos a vivir tranquilos- susurró junto a su oído.

Sakura solamente dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta. Todos esos años en los que sonreía por compromiso…y ahora lo hacía tan natural, junto a una persona que siempre estuvo en su mente, pero que nunca había querido averiguar el por qué.

Se dejó tomar en brazos por el moreno, sintiendo como desaparecían en la oscuridad.

-La perdiste, teme- le dijo el rubio, evitando mirar los ojos de su amigo…sabiendo lo que encontraría en ellos.

Sasuke por primera vez desde que murieron sus padres lloró, lloró por haber perdido a su amor…la única persona que lo había amado por lo que era y no por lo que decían, alguien que si era necesario le daba un golpe para que se comportara…una hermosa joven de cabellos rosas como las flores que llevaba por nombre y unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas. De carácter explosivo y una amabilidad como ninguna.

-Se feliz, mi pequeña flor de cerezo…-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, lo escribí hace mucho pero lo quise subir ^^. Besos, sayoooo. ^^


End file.
